


Ghostly Family

by Hami_Hufflepuff



Series: Beetlejuice One Shots [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Also every Beetlejuice fic except for one that I have planned will be Beetlelands, Angst, Arguments, F/M, Fluff, Honestly a bit of angst probably but that's just what you have to expect in my fics, Honestly it's my biggest OT3 at the moment, Hurt/Comfort, If this becomes a full length fic then imma scream, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, On Hiatus, beetlelands, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hami_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Hami_Hufflepuff
Summary: So basically a teen ghost who died near the Maitlands house (it was when the Deetz' were on vacation and the ghosts weren't really paying attention and even if they were they couldn't do anything about it) was found in an empty graveyard by Beetlejuice and Lydia, they try to help him get home but that fails so they essentially adopt him into the family. What follows is confusion, angst, and tons of fluff.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: Beetlejuice One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Ghostly Family

**Author's Note:**

> Yo trigger warning for blood and gore and stuff. If ya don't like that stuff then I recommend clicking off of this fic. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy my fic. It took a bit to write but I'm proud of it. I have a feeling that this will end up as a full length fic. Go me. Yep, it's turning into my first full length fic.

Clouds formed overhead, and the trees began to sway with the wind. The promise of rain growing ever stronger. Because of this, the Deetz stayed inside, while Lydia and Beetlejuice went out to look for bugs. It didn't matter which kind, they just wanted to get some bugs for a bug casserole that Beetlejuice wanted to make.

"So Beetlejuice, what kind of bugs are you going to put in the casserole? Is it going to be black widows or some wasps?!" Lydia asked excitedly as they walked down the hill.

"I was thinking more like ladybugs, some cockroaches... Ooh! Maybe some grasshoppers!" Beetlejuice answered, equally as excited as Lydia. When they got to the bottom of the hill, Beetlejuice found a log. He lifted it up and started putting various bugs into his pockets, snacking on a few as he did so. "So do you want to go to the graveyard to take pictures, or do you want to go into the forest and prank people?"

"Let's go to the graveyard. Maybe there's some more ghosts or creepy looking cats!" Lydia chuckled and ran to the graveyard with Beetlejuice floating right beside her. After they reached the front of the old cemetery, Lydia jumped the fence and walked around the graves for a little bit, she took a few photos of the creepy scenery. Beetlejuice explored the cemetery, eating a few of the bugs that were on the graves when he saw something sitting on a gravestone. 

Upon closer inspection, it was a ghost. It looked like a typical boy ghost, he had chin-length brown hair, green eyes, he was pretty pale, and he had a standard band t-shirt and black pants on. He also had two piercings on both ears. He had a melancholy look on his face as he stared at the ground. The things that would be considered odd were that he was covered in bruises, cuts, and he had a black eye if you looked close enough.

Beetlejuice decided to go talk to him since he figured that this ghost didn't get a manual and couldn't figure out how to pass on, "Hey kid, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," The ghost mumbled as tears slowly fell down his face.

"You're not, but that's alright. Honestly, you don't have to tell me about how you died-" Beetlejuice was caught off by the ghost kid yelling.

"Wait?! What do you mean I'm dead?! I thought I survived that!" The kid sobbed and looked back down at the ground. "I'm so freaking stupid! Of course, I wouldn't have been able to survive that attack!"

"Hey kid, it's okay. It's common for the recently deceased to not know that they're dead- wait, did you just say you were attacked?" Beetlejuice grew even more concerned. He sat beside the kid and offered him a tissue, which the kid took.

"Yeah, I was attacked by Bryson and Jared, they bullied me throughout middle school, and I guess they've finally had enough of me and killed me. Also, quit calling me, kid. My name is Michael, and I'm fifteen," Michael blew his nose and wiped his tears away with the now snot covered tissue. "I'm sorry."

"Hey Mike- can I call you, Mike?" Beetlejuice asked, getting a nod from Michael as an answer, "Anyway Mike, it's okay. Nothing a little snot ever hurt anyone. And I'm really sorry your bullies killed you, nobody should have to go through that." Beetlejuice comforted Michael and brought him into a huge hug, which made Michael smile a little bit.

"Thank you," Michael mumbled, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "What's your name? I just told you mine, and you haven't told me yours."

Beetlejuice pondered over this question for a moment, "Just call me BJ."

"BJ? That's a weird name. " Michael joked. 

Beetlejuice chuckled and agreed. He and Michael had a conversation about death and their favorite hobbies. Michael was talking about how much he loved Call of Duty, when Lydia went to the grave that Beetlejuice and Michael were at. "Hey, BJ!" Lydia called. 

"Hey, Scarecrow!" Beetlejuice greeted and gave Lydia a big hug. After the hug, Lydia realized that there was another ghost. 

"Hey, what's your name?" Lydia asked the ghost. 

"I'm Michael, Mike, for short. What's your name?" Michael got up. 

"I'm Lydia. Are you alright?"

"I'm good, except for the whole, ya know, being dead thing." Michael joked, and a few tears rolled down his face. Lydia laughed briefly before having a conversation with Mike and Beetlejuice. Somehow the topic turned from talking about vines and video games to asking if he could exit the cemetery. They had been walking while talking to the entrance of the graveyard, so they decided to try it out. 

Beetlejuice floated over the fence with ease, Lydia struggled to get over the fence but managed to scramble over. Michael tried to climb over the fence but couldn't. Eventually, Beetlejuice just carried Michael over the fence, surprisingly, Michael didn't go to Saturn. Beetlejuice and Lydia were pretty surprised. Beetlejuice guessed that since the band shirt was probably the thing that Michael's ghost attached itself to, then he could move from place to place.

The trio walked to the Maitlands and Deetz house and got to the front door in record time, because it started to pour rain. Lydia knocked on the door, and Barbara answered. To say that Barbara was surprised when her boyfriend and daughter came home with another ghost was a complete understatement. She let them in and told Michael to make himself at home while they discussed this.

Adam, Delia, and Charles had been at the kitchen table talking when Beetlejuice and Lydia brought Michael home. Barbara told everyone that it was time for a family meeting once Michael was out of ear-shot. Barbara, Lydia, and Beetlejuice sat at the table, and Barbara spoke first. "Beetlejuice, Lydia, where did you guys find another ghost?"

"The cemetery?" Lydia shrugged. "I mean, there was an impressive lack of ghosts which was weird, but I mean, I guess some ghosts have standards on where they stay."

"And how did you manage to get this guy to leave the cemetery? Barbara and I can't leave the house," Adam asked. Beetlejuice opened his mouth when Charles asked a question.

"When did he die?" 

"We just floated him over the cemetery fence. And I think his soul got attached to his shirt so he was able to get away from the cemetery, not one hundred percent sure though." Beetlejuice got glares from Barbara and Adam, a sign that an argument and a discussion was going to happen. Beetlejuice's hair turned a grey-orange briefly before going back to his natural green hair. "And he actually died a couple of days ago, while you guys were on your vacation."

A look of realization and shame crossed Lydia's face for a second, and she put her head down on the table. Barbara was the first to notice, "Lydia, are you okay?" Lydia looked up and mumbled something along the lines of "I'm fine." She just wanted to go to her room to be alone and write a bit.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Delia hesitated after a few moments of silence. She silently promised herself that she would check on Lydia in a little bit.

"He should be okay, aside from the trauma of being murdered and some possible anxiety issues. It will take some readjustment from being alive to being dead, but it will probably be quick." Beetlejuice answered and quickly got looks of shock from everybody. "I should probably start from the beginning..." Beetlejuice told the whole story, with permission from Michael, of course. 

The grownups decided on a few ground rules like don't roughhouse too much and don't break stuff. Life, or the afterlife, was finally looking up for Michael, and he was excited to finally have a family and some friends that genuinely cared about him. He was nervous but excited for what the future will bring.


End file.
